World of Cars Wiki:The Daily Exhaust
Welcome to The Daily Exhaust! This is a special page on our wiki consisting of all of the news relating to the Cars series. August 2014 *''Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game'' has been given a release time period of Fall 2014. September 2014 *''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition'' was released in Europe and Australia on September 18, 2014, in the United Kingdom on September 19, 2014, and in North America on September 23, 2014. October 2014 *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' gets a worldwide release on October 9, 2014, for iOS, Android and Windows Phone mobile devices. November 2014 *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 4, 2014. *''Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game'' was released for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U on November 4, 2014. December 2014 *An update for Cars: Fast as Lightning is released, changing the theme of the game to Christmas. February 2015 *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' gets some content for the Chinese New Year, with the theme again being changed. *Information for Cars Daredevil Garage is revealed. March 2015 *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' gets an update on March 11, 2015, adding in content from the Ice Racers diecast line such as Pyotr Racinov. The game later gets Chinese decorations, Deep Freeze decorations, buildings and track pieces, and Long Ge as downloadable content. May 2015 *''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition'' was announced for fall 2015. *Anne Meara, the voice of Winnie, died on May 23, with some sources saying that it was due to natural causes. June 2015 *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' gets an update on June 25, 2015, with the additions of a shop, Daily Bonus, town activities, night time, neon paint jobs, paint bonuses, new decorations, buildings and track pieces, and the characters Yokoza and Komodo. The theme is also switched back to normal, with the snow removed from the Christmas update, but with neon lights added to the roads, race tracks and buildings. Additionally, players can now use any character on any race track. July 2015 *On July 8, the US release date of Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition was confirmed to be August 30, 2015. *On July 20, John Lasseter stated during an interview with Autoweek that Cars 3 will be released in either summer 2018 or 2019. August 2015 *A teaser poster for Cars 3 is revealed at the 2015 D23 Expo on August 14, 2015. *On August 16, 2015, the final day of the D23 Expo, a lot of new information regarding Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition was revealed. Spot, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Peter Pan, Finn, and Rey were confirmed as playable characters, the name for the Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set was revealed, gameplay footage of the Star Wars: The Force Awakens Play Set was shown for the first time, and attendees of the Disney Interactive presentation were given figures of Mickey Mouse, as well as an exclusive Power Disc that gives Mickey his King costume. Additionally, the Ultimate Unlock was revealed to be the Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts. *A new update for Cars: Fast as Lightning was released on August 22, 2015, which included a new playable character, Shifty Sidewinder. *''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition'' was released in Germany on August 27, on August 28 in Africa and the United Kingdom, and on August 30 in the United States. September 2015 *On September 9, 2015, Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition was announced to be released for the Apple TV later in the year, and was released for the iOS and Android on September 24, 2015. *In September 2015, Blue Grit was added to Cars: Fast as Lightning. October 2015 *Captain America - The First Avenger, a character from Captain America: The First Avenger, was confirmed to be playable in Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition on October 8, 2015. *On October 8, 2015, Cars 3 was confirmed to be set to release on June 16, 2017. *On October 12, 2015, more information about the Star Wars: The Force Awakens Play Set in Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition was revealed. Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron were confirmed to be playable characters, and it was also announced that a Power Disc pack themed around Star Wars: The Force Awakens will be made available alongside the Play Set's release. November 2015 *The Apple TV version of Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition was released on November 11, 2015, with a base that works through Bluetooth, and a new SteelSeries Nimbus Wireless Controller. January 2016 *On January 16, 2016, several figures and Power Discs for Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition have been leaked, all of which require an internet connection for their first play: Ant-Man, Vision, Black Panther, Baloo, and the Marvel Battlegrounds Power Disc Pack. Additionally, the packaging for the individual release of Black Suit Spider-Man has been leaked, along with a triple pack of Iron Man, Thor and Black Widow for players who do not have the second game. February 2016 *According to the French magazine Envie de Plus, Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition will include Alice Kingsleigh, Tarrant Hightopp and Time. *In February 2016, Randy Newman was confirmed to be the composer for Cars 3. March 2016 *On March 1, 2016, the first Disney Infinity Next episode revealed that more figures and play sets will be released for Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition in 2016, while the figures of Ant-Man, Vision, Black Panther, Black Suit Spider-Man and Baloo were also confirmed, along with information on how to get the Ultimate Unlock. *On March 10, 2016, Dory and a Finding Dory Play Set for Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition were leaked by an advertisement on a Kraft Mac and Cheese box. April 2016 *The Alice, Mad Hatter and Time figures for Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition were revealed to be released on May 24, 2016, while a figure for Nemo was leaked. May 2016 *On May 6, 2016, Amazon Mexico revealed the Nemo figure for Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition, along with the Finding Nemo sky and terrain Power Discs from the first game included in the packaging. *On May 10, 2016, Disney officially confirmed that they will end the ''Disney Infinity'' series after the releases of the Alice Through the Looking Glass and Finding Dory figures. *On May 30, 2016, Brian Fee confirmed he is the director of Cars 3, along with revealing further plot details and two new characters, Cruz Ramirez and Jackson Storm. November 2016 *On November 21, 2016, the first teaser trailer for Cars 3 was released on Pixar Animation Studios' official YouTube channel. December 2016 *Starting on December 31, 2016, American sports channels began airing fifteen-second commercials that advertise a brand-new exclusive look at Cars 3, which will be aired at 8:00 PM EST on January 9, 2017 during the college football playoff national championship on ESPN. January 2017 *On January 5, 2017, three new videos of Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm and Lightning McQueen were revealed, along with Ramirez and Storm's voice actors being confirmed to be Cristela Alonzo and Armie Hammer respectively. *On January 9, 2017, a Cars 3 extended look premiered on ESPN and online. The trailer contains all footage from the first teaser trailer, with an additional fifty seconds of film footage. *On January 24, 2017, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment announce the reopening and acquisition of Avalanche Software, with plans for a game based on Cars 3. February 2017 *On February 23, 2017, Pixar and NASCAR announce numerous NASCAR drivers and crew members to have roles in Cars 3, including the returns of Richard Petty, Jeff Gordon, Darrell Waltrip and H. A. Wheeler. At the same time, they announce the film to be promoted for the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series. *On February 26, 2017, a second extended look of Cars 3 was uploaded online. March 2017 *On March 8, 2017, Kerry Washington, Nathan Fillion and Lea DeLaria are all confirmed to voice Natalie Certain, Sterling and Miss Fritter in Cars 3 respectively. A day after, Lewis Hamilton is confirmed to voice Hamilton. *Chuck Berry dies on March 18, 2017, after what was thought to be natural causes, otherwise an emergency call stated that he died from a heart attack. *On March 29, 2017, Chris Cooper, Isiah Whitlock Jr., Junior Johnson and Margo Martindale are all confirmed as cast members of Cars 3, voicing Smokey, River Scott, Junior "Midnight" Moon and Louise "Barnstormer" Nash respectively. April 2017 *On April 5, 2017, the upcoming Cars 3: Driven to Win video game is confirmed to be released on June 13, 2017 for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U and Nintendo Switch. *On April 25, 2017, a teaser for Cars 3 is released, revealing that a fourth trailer is to be released the following day. *On April 26, 2017, a full trailer for Cars 3 was released online. *On April 30, 2017, a one-minute trailer for Cars 3 was unveiled at the 2017 Radio Disney Music Awards. May 2017 *On May 7, an international trailer for Cars 3 was shown in Japan, with extra shots not previously seen. *On May 10, a "Rivalry" trailer for Cars 3 was released. *John Cygan dies on May 13 from an unknown cancer. *On May 18, the soundtracks for Cars 3 are revealed. *On May 20, a "Thomasville" TV spot for Cars 3 is aired. *On May 25, a clip of Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and Hamilton from Cars 3 is shown on Lewis Hamilton's social media accounts. June 2017 *On June 1, an "Unstoppable" TV spot for Cars 3 is released on Pixar's official YouTube channel. *On June 2, a "Next Gens" clip from Cars 3 is uploaded on the Disney UK YouTube channel. *On June 6, a "Meet Jackson Storm" clip from Cars 3 is released on the Movieclips Trailers YouTube channel. *On June 9, a "The Limit" trailer for Cars 3 is released on Pixar's official YouTube channel, while a "trailers and clips compilation" video for the aforementioned film is released on Disney's official YouTube channel. *On June 13, Cars 3: Driven to Win was released. *On June 14, the Disney UK YouTube channel uploads the Cars 3 "Meet Jackson Storm" clip previously uploaded on the Movieclips Trailer channel, plus a "My Senior Project" clip. *On June 16, Cars 3 was released in the United States and Canada. September 2017 *On September 5, Cars 3 was announced to be released on Digital HD on October 24, 2017, and DVD, Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on November 7, with a new short called Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool set to be included. October 2017 *''Cars 3'' was released on Digital HD in the United States on October 24, 2017. November 2017 *''Cars 3'' was released on DVD, Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray in the United States on November 7, 2017. June 2018 *DisneyToon Studios was shut down on June 28, 2018, thus canceling an [[Untitled Cars/Planes spin-off film|untitled Cars/''Planes'' spin-off film focusing on outer space]]. March 2019 *Katherine Helmond, the voice of Lizzie, was announced on March 1, 2019 to have died from complications from Alzheimer's disease on February 23, 2019. *Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy opened in Sunset Boulevard at Disney's Hollywood Studios on March 31, 2019.